L Is For Loser
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Based on the song by Lee Harding Aus Idol contestant from 2005 A take on how Jasper and Alice should've grown up *first songfic* also rated M for later chapters with Lemon in it just a heads up AH OOC


**A/N: **This story is inspired by the song L is For Loser by Lee Harding (a contestant from Australian Idol 2005). I love the song and its like a story in itself so I thought I'd put my own take on it and twilighted it. Hope you like!

**APOV**

I was only 3 years old when my new neighbours, the Whitlocks, moved in next door. It was from that moment that I met my best friend Jasper. He was only 4 when they moved in. We were instant best friends from the moment we saw each other. Jasper was a lot taller than me, but I've always been the shortest for everything I've been in. When he saw me, he put on the biggest grin I'd ever seen. That day was the first day I'd ever intruded in to someone's house. As soon as I saw a grin on his face, I walked past my momma and grabbed his hand, before dragging him out the backdoor of his house. I was all dressed in my favourite fairy costume, with my entire princess jewellery set on me.

After the long day of playing Hide 'n' Seek and Cowboys and Indians with Jasper, my momma managed to drag me home. I didn't want to go, I'd had so much fun playing with Jasper. Once I was home, I stared out my window in to the room opposite mine in Jaspers house. To my surprise, it was Jaspers room and I ended up pulling faces until 7pm with him from my room, while he did the same back. My momma pulled me away from the window and made me get changed with my curtains open while Jasper was looking. She ripped my shirt off and then my pants and I ran off screaming down the hallway in to the bathroom. I fixed my perfect puppy dog look while I waited for my momma to come in to the room with my pyjamas in her hand. I had perfected it just as she walked in. She saw I was shivering and yanked my bed shirt over my head while I perfected my scowl so that she could see my grumpiness after my shirt was on. She snorted at me whilst thrusting my pants into my hands. "On, now" she said. I rolled my eyes before stepping into my pants. Momma always said I had a bad temper problem. Once she saw I was dressed, she picked me up and placed me into my bed. We said our goodnights and gave our goodnight kisses, before I went off to sleep and she went off to ring her boyfriend, Carlisle.

The next morning, I skipped downstairs to the kitchen while I was wearing my favourite sundress. "Momma, instead of day care, can I play with Jasper today?" I asked sweetly, while sliding into my seat where a nice big steaming bowl of porridge sat in front of me. Momma sat down with her toast and gave me a look that told me to not question what she had planned for me today. I just snubbed the thought aside and placed my puppy dog look on again. "No. Now eat up before you're late. Maybe Jasper goes to Day Care too," she said before inhaling her toast then racing off to finish getting herself ready. I looked at the lumpy porridge sitting in front of me, watching it go cold. I took one spoonful, before finding our dog Lucy and feeding the rest to her like I did every morning. At least someone in the house can eat the disgusting gloop my momma made me every morning. I ran back up the stairs to my fairy bathroom to brush my teeth. When I could see white teeth, I cleaned off my brush and put it back in its holder and screwed the cap back on my toothpaste. I took my jewellery out of its box and put it on, found my fairy wings and wand, and put my make-up on. I was getting good at it now. I could put lipstick on my lips only now, not getting it all over my face. I chose a baby blue eye-shadow to put on today. It brought out my pink cheeks. Well that's what Rosalie tells me.

When I was done with my make-up, I finished packing my bag before buckling up my sandals and skipping downstairs again. My momma rolled her eyes at me before placing me in my car seat and putting my Barney cd into the cd player in the car. I sang along to every song all the way to Day Care. Once I was there, I tried to unbuckle myself, but momma had put on the safety catch so I couldn't. She unbuckled me, and let me loose into the building as I shouted, "bye momma!" She waved back to me while saying, "Bye, Alice! Be good!" I raced to the door before turning around to watch her drive home. Rosalie came racing in after me before giving me a hug as we watched our momma's go home. I placed my small hand in Rosalie's bigger hand as we skipped down the hall to our class singing _Who Stole the Cookies_ from Barney at the top of our lungs. Mrs Dinglemayer **(A/N: pronounce Ding-ill-may-er) **was busy talking to some lady that looked familiar as we walked into the classroom. We put our bags into our bag slot before racing to the play house. Edward and Bella were already there playing mommy and daddy. "Waaaaa!" I shouted as I crawled through the door. "Awww Sweetie, come here." Bella replied, picking me up. "BELLA! PUT ALICE DOWN NOW!" we heard Mrs Dinglemayer shout out to us, before Bella dropped me onto the cushion pile while we burst out in a fit of giggles. Bella had her long brown hair in French plaits today. At least her momma took the time to make her look pretty every morning. My momma only cared about what was best for her every morning, she left the pretty stuff to me to do every morning.

While Bella and I were in our giggle fit, I glanced over towards the tonka truck area. The first thing I saw was a very familiar sandy hair cut in amongst the usual black and brown mops of hair usually found with the tonka trucks. I stood up to get a better look. Bella had stopped giggling now too and was watching me curiously as I advanced to the boys playing with the trucks. A smile crept onto my face as I saw Jasper sitting amongst the boys with the trucks. "Jasper!" I squealed with delight as he looked up at me. He had the same cute grin he had yesterday when I met him. He stood up and I wrapped my tiny arms around his strong build. He copied my notion and wrapped his longer arms around my head and kissed my cheek. "Hey Ali," he said as I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. I dragged him back to my friends and introduced everyone. "Bella, Edward and Rosalie, this is my friend Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, Edward and Rosalie," I said and smiled meekly up to Jasper. We were still holding hands from when I dragged him over. "Wait here for a minute. I want you to meet someone!" he replied before dropping my hand and racing off to another new mop of hair I hadn't seen before.

**JPOV**

I had just turned four and my parents had taken me and my brother Emmett away from Texas and took us to Forks. My dad took Emmett down to the store to finish getting some essentials that we'd need for the night when there was a knock on the door. I followed as my mom ran downstairs to see who it was. I giggled at the thought of Daddy and Emmett forgetting the key and getting locked out. Apparently my mom had the same thought because she giggled too. She opened the door revealing another lady with a small little pixie beside her. She was cute for a pixie. She had short spiky black hair and an orange summer dress with black jellies. **(A/N: those really cool shoes from the 90's that were literally made out of rubber. They were cool!)** I grinned out her outfit and she seemed to be peeking out at me from behind her mom's leg. She smiled back at me before launching at me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside.

I don't know how long we had played outside for, but I learnt a lot about her. Her name was Alice Brandon and she was 3 years old. Her favourite colour was baby pink and baby blue, she had a dog named Lucy and her best friends' names were Bella, Edward and Rosalie. She was quite a crazy girl, but I fell in love with her from that moment that I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. It was getting dark when her mom came outside and took my Alice away from me. I knew it was time for her to go but she didn't want to leave either. She was kicking and screaming as her mom picked her up and placed her on the other side of the fence. "Bye, Alice!" I shouted over the fence as I heard her sob quietly to herself. Her mom left and I'd raced upstairs to start unpacking again when daddy and Emmett got home.

Mom made tacos for dinner. I ate four before I couldn't eat any more and went to watch the baseball game with daddy and Emmett. Mom cleaned up and finished just as the game ended. I can't remember who won, but afterwards, I raced upstairs with Emmett and we had a competition to see who could get ready for bed the fastest. I was done and ready just as Emmett finished washing his face. I crept into my bedroom and turned my light on. I peered out the window to see what my views were like. It was 6:45pm and Alice was sitting opposite me. I beamed with delight when I saw her. We pulled funny faces until her mom walked in and stripped her. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw her naked body race down the hallway into her bathroom. Her mom picked up her pyjamas and followed her into her bathroom. I shut my curtains and tucked myself into bed after turning off my light. I was too tired to find a book to read tonight and I went straight to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up wide awake. I had dreamt about Alice all night. Mom had booked us into Day Care last night and we were set to join in the festivities today. We had Lucky Charms for breakfast before packing our bags and brushing our teeth before we left. When we were ready, we jumped into mom's car and she drove us off to Forks Day Care. We got there in no time and mom took us to the classroom with the teacher Mrs Dinglemayer. The teacher said we could go join in any group after we put our bags into the bag slot with our names on it. I placed my bag in mine while Emmett place his bag I his.

Emmett and I raced into the room and looked at each other and grinned when we saw the tonka truck area. We raced over to the tonka trucks and sat down. We started rolling the trucks between each other when I heard a familiar voice and another voice screaming _Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Jar _song from Barney in the hallway. I looked up to see who it was, and noticed my mom was still talking to the teacher. A small figure emerged into the classroom holding the hand of a taller girl and they ran to the bag room. They didn't stay there long. I watched as the familiar spiky hair darted to a cubby house I'd seen another boy and girl go in earlier, followed closely by the tall girl. "WAAAAAAA" I heard the familiar voice shout out and then a sweet voice replied, "Aww come here sweetey" and another girl emerged from the cubby with the familiar girl in her arms. "BELLA! PUT ALICE DOWN NOW!" Mrs Dinglemeyer screamed at the two girls. It was as if a lightbulb went off above my head when I heard the name.

I glanced back at Bella and Alice where they were having a fit of giggles while Alice rolled around on the cushions. _Why does she seem so familiar to me?_ I decided to push all thoughts of the girl aside and went back to playing with a Tonka Truck with Emmett. I realized the giggling had stopped and I had a burning sensation in my back as if someone with heat power eyes was staring at my back. The hairs on my back seemed to have risen when I heard the shrill small and sweet voice scream out my name. "Jasper!" and I turned my head to face the small girl when it suddenly clicked. The memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I stood up with a goofy grin and she weaved her arms around my bigger frame and I weaved my arms over her tiny head, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "Hey Ali," I spoke as she gazed into my eyes lovingly before I was getting dragged off to the cubby house. "Bella, Edward and Rosalie, this is my friend Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, Edward and Rosalie," she said sincerely. It wasn't until then I realized that I still held her hand from when she had dragged me over to meet her friends. I also remembered that Emmett hadn't met our neighbour yet. "Wait here for a minute. I want you to meet someone!" I told her and raced to get Emmett.


End file.
